Hostile Herbivores/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips *Bring Poison Potions for everyone so the Fighting Sheep will not sleep you. *All have the Sheep special attacks. All are susceptible to Gravity, and partially resistant to Bind. *The Sheep's melee attacks cause knockback. *All are highly resistant to Ice elemental magic (including Freeze and Bind). *Fight away from the arena. If you wipe you want to be able to Reraise as you should have plenty of time to retry this BCNM. (The corner adjacent to the entrance of the arena would be perfect) Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! PLD WHM RDM RDM + 2 DDs The RDMs kite sheep while the tank, DDs, and WHM take care of the first one. Strategy: *The PLD takes the middle sheep while the RDM pick one on either side and start kiting it down the hallway. *When the first sheep dies, the PLD takes whichever one is closest and the party destroys it. *This can be done without 2 hours but if in trouble feel free to use them. Strategy Pros: *The kiters keep the sheep away from the others so they don't kill the tank. *DDs should be able to tear through the sheep. Strategy Cons: *The knockback attack can make it difficult for the PLD to cure itself or others. This can make it a little difficult to hold hate so a DD may end up getting killed. *This strategy depends on good kiters. Making this Strategy Better: *One user suggests using a PLD/DNC or SAM/DNC for self-curing (and enmity), but another user had much better success using PLD/WAR than PLD/DNC. The knockback effect frequently interrupts Curing Waltz (Waltzes are Job abilities, and as such cannot be interrupted). The /WAR advocate suggests that the WHM avoid Cure 4 to keep enmity low, with a high frequency of Cures 3 and 2. *Swap out the PLD tank for a NIN, absorbing the hits with shadows doesn't cause knockback. The NIN may have a hard time keeping hate so it is recomended that the DD's sub NIN for shadows NIN, RDM, 2 SMN's, 2 DD's The SMN's kite one sheep each while the NIN, DD's, and RDM take care of the first one. Strategy: *Figure out who is fighting which sheep before hand. *Each SMN targets their sheep to kite and has carbuncle assault it. When the sheep aggro the NIN provokes the remaining sheep and the DD's go to work on it while the SMN's kite. *When the first sheep dies, the NIN takes whichever one is closest next. *This can be done without 2 hours but if in trouble feel free to use them. Strategy Pros: *Shadows absorb damage and knockback. *The kiters keep the extra sheep away from the other party members. *Buffs from the SMN's at start and after first sheep dies. Strategy Cons: *The knockback attack can make it difficult for the NIN to recast shadows if not kept up. *This strategy depends on good kiters. *If the NIN can't hold hate one or more DD's may die. Making this Strategy Better: *Bring a THF as a DD to help with hate control. Category:Strategies